


The Burden A Past Can Give You

by Kunoichirin



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soren finds out a secret he did not know, Soren has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Soren is just minding his own business, wandering the forest at night because he can't sleep. He suddenly gets attacked by strange bandits. Out of panic and fear of getting kidnapped, Soren's laguz blood surges through him, bringing him to realize the truth of his past.





	The Burden A Past Can Give You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I played the game and did a lot of research. It took a while, so please, enjoy! (I'm so tired)

Soren sat in the darkness, staring out his window at the moonlit forest. It was so clear and bright that night. Soren simply couldn't sleep. So, he quietly crept out of bed, careful not to wake Ike, Sothe, and Micaiah (the others were off doing some other important shit). Ike would not be happy to see Soren trying to leave.

He froze when Ike yawned. Had he awoken? No. Ike rolled over and let out a content sigh. Soren exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and continued to creep out of the room.

Once he was outside, he discovered just how warm it was. It was quite the perfect night for a forest stroll. And that was exactly what Soren had in mind. He walked into the still forest, inhaling the scent of pine around him. He stepped quietly, finding a calming melody in the crickets' chirps and occasional owl hoots. Truly, the forest was the most beautiful place Soren had ever been, even though he had been in so many other beautiful places. This one was just so... natural. 'And that was what makes it so beautiful.' Soren thought.

He walked farther into the lush forest, listening as insects hummed in rhythm with the chirping of crickets. It was like a mini concert, usually found annoying to humans. How, Soren was not sure. It was quite a relaxing thing to listen to. That, and the scents he could pick up. Pine, Juniper, Oak, Hemlock, Spruce, Cedar, Holly- Soren could pick them all out and name them. This was something Ike liked about him. It was also something Ike was incapable of doing.

Soren laughed to himself, taking him by surprise. It echoed through the trees, right back to him. Thank goodness no one was there. Otherwise, he would be really embarrassed.

Snap!

Soren froze. Was it just his imagination or...?

He looked around. Nothing. Soren turned back around and continued through the forest. He shouldn't be so worried. This was normal in such a big forest. Perhaps it was just a raccoon or other nocturnal creature. Was he just on edge? It had been quite the long day. Maybe he was hearing things.

No noise like that happened again. Just the concert of insects. He was fine. Even if he had forgotten Elwind, he was skilled in martial arts, which he had learned as a kid, watching others from afar.

Soren shook his head, trying to focus. 'No one is here. It's just my imagination.' Soren thought fiercely. 'I'm going to be fine.' Even so, Soren decided it was time to head back to the village inn. If Ike or the other two saw he was missing, they might assume the worst.

And just as he took another step forward, a strange smell was brought to his attention. It smelled strangely like... sleeping gas? Soren noticed the area he was in was starting to fog. Alarmed, he covered he mouth and nose, and tried to find a way out. His senses suddenly told him to dive left. And so he did. Just in time to see a masked man reach out to grab him.

Someone had been there all along.

Soren felt his mind begin to go blank as he began to drift off. Thinking quickly, he snapped his own finger, the pain bringing him back to reality. Ropes suddenly wrapped around Soren from two different directions. The man had accomplices. Panic begun to surge through Soren. He tried to pull free, but was shoved to the ground by the strange man.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." he said in a gruff voice. The thought of Ike shot through Soren's mind. He would be worried, and look everywhere for him. Soren refused to let that happened.

A sudden power flew swiftly through Soren, making him begin to glow. Glow? What?

Everything went blinding white, red spattering around him. What was happening?!

Images shot through Soren's mind. A tall green haired woman driven to insanity transforming into a crazed black dragon. A man standing tall, watching, laughing. A voice rang through Soren's head, painfully loud.

"Almedha..." It screamed. Another voice overlapped the first, shouting; "Ashnard!"

They stayed, surrounding Soren, enveloping him in a short period of crazed panic. More red was staining his white surroundings. Screams, the sounds of crashing buildings, more screams, more red, blinding Soren. He tried to call out for help, but the only sound that came out was a blood curdling roar. Soren tried again, but only managed distrest roars. Shouts, the sounds of metal striking something, pain piercing his stomach, his head, everywhere. Confusion, anger, and panic was all Soren could feel. More screams, the red dripping, clouds of rubble filled his vision.

Soren screamed for help again, only a roar scratched his throat, practically ripping out his lungs. Everything was so confusing. Soren couldn't see anything but destruction and chaos.

A familiar shout brought every other sound to silence. Soren's vision cleared. He was so high, claws instead of hands, a tail, wings- what was he?! Where was he!? Soren's head swiveled to see a familiar figure running towards him. But who was he? His magnificent blue eyes gleamed with courage and hatred. Who were the people next to him? Why were they familiar?

Soren released another distrest roar, then looked around. A village was crumbling beneath him, people were screaming, the moon was hidden in clouds of debris. Soren felt panic surge through him again as he realized what he had done. He glanced around, looking for escape. A huge boulder struck his side. He glared at a catapult. People ran from it, screaming. Soren opened his jaws, and released a terrifying dark cloud, which left it as a smoking heap of wood.

Unbelievable pain struck his side. He looked down at it to see that the blue haired warrior had stuck him with his sword. Soren jumped away, accidentally swinging his tail to strike him. Horrified at what he had done, Soren scampered off to the nearby forest. He tried to escape the shouts and screams of the people. Blood stained his claws along with debris and gore.

'What did I just do?!' Soren screamed at himself. He ran deeper into the forest. He tried spreading his wings, almost as a second pair of legs. They opened crookedly. He thought of the other dragons he had seen flying. Memories flushed into his head. He tried flapping his crooked wings. He clumsily rose into the air- only to fall back to the ground.

Darkness was forming around him. His panic faded to exhaustion. He blinked his eyes, then closed them, fighting to keep them open. He had escaped from the village, and was now far away. Tears filled his stinging eyes and his consciousness faded to darkness.

* * *

Soren awoke with a start, crying out in alarm. Where was he?!

Horrible memories flashed in Sorens mind, the previous night clear in his mind. He was a black dragon branded. He knew who his mother and father were. And he was not proud. Princess Almedha of the Black Dragons, and Prince Ashnard of the Beork. His mother hadn't even him, and his father was a shithead. Great reputation he would have if anyone found out.

Soren paused. If.

No one had to find out. Well, that was obvious. But if Soren pretended he was caught in the crossfire. In his wounded and exhausted state, he could easily be believed. Ike would never-

Ike.

That's who had seemed so familiar. He had run at Soren. He had stabbed him. But Soren hurt him. WHAT IF IKE WASN'T OKAY!?

Soren quickly scrambled to his feet, then toppled back over in pain. The pain was so fierce, Soren shrieked. Birds flew out of nearby trees from his cry. Soren tried again. He very slowly rose to his feet, then saw just how much he was bleeding from the sword's blow. He was losing so much blood. His head felt so light. Soren wrapped part of his cloak around the wound, but was quickly soaked through with blood. But still, he had to see if Ike was okay. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Soren staggered forward, pain searing through him, his body screaming at him to stop. But still he pushed on, despite wanting to stop. Nothing would keep him from Ike. Nothing. He kept walking, desperate to see his best friend. He had to make sure he was okay. He HAD to.

The edge of the forest was in sight. As long as Ike was okay, Soren would be okay. But he didn't deserve to be with any of his comrades. He could hurt them. What would happen to the world then? He was only a burden.

"Soren!" three different voices shouted. Soren caught sight of Ike, Sothe, and Micaiah searching through the debris. He stumbled forward, his consciousness on and off in quick milliseconds. They hadn't seen him yet. They were still shouting his name and searching.

It was Yune who first saw him. She chirped loudly and cheerfully when she spotted him. The three looked up to see Soren staggering towards them, clutching his side, hair in disarray, a pained look on his face. They all rushed at him to embrace him in a happy hug. Soren quickly, painfully, evaded.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, glaring, not of hatred, but of fear and pain.

Micaiah's face turned pale when she realized the state he was in. "We need a cleric! Fast!"

Soren clutched his side in pain, but turned away, and tried to walk. He stumbled a few steps before his legs buckled beneath him, leaving him a bloody heap on the ground.

"Sothe, Micaiah, go! Find help quick! We're losing him!" Ike ordered, picking Soren up in bridal position, and began to run, calling out for help. Soren's eyes began to close. He tried to keep them open. He tried to get out of Ike's grip. He didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve anything. Not after what his parents did. Not after what he did. Not after what he could do. He let his eyes close, his vision and mind fading to a deep, deep, void, sucking him into oblivion.

* * *

Soren blinked awake. He was in a bright white room, people in white uniforms huddled around him, inspecting his wounds. He didn't have a shirt on; just pants. He didn't have the energy to move, or to talk. It reminded him of when he first met Ike. He was starving, dying, with no energy, and no way to communicate.

'Oh, Ike. I'm so sorry.' Soren thought sadly. He couldn't stay with Ike, not with his strange powers. As a Branded, he shouldn't be able to turn into anything. So why could he? Did he have a strange and unnatural amount of Black Dragon blood in him? Why? And how?

"I'd say he's now stable enough that with one more night here, he'll be fine." A voice said. "Sorry if we're no clerics..."

"It's alright. You did great. Thank you so much." Ike's voice spoke calmly.

When the people left his side, Soren sat up slowly. His side didn't hurt nearly as much as it had previously. He looked at his surroundings, and realized it was only part of a building. A wave of guilt washed over him as he slipped out of his bed. He looked at his side. The wound was stitched shut. He still would have to see a cleric to get fully healed. He could hear footsteps coming towards the room. Soren looked around quickly. There was a nearby window he could jump out of. Which he did.

He was not going to go back to Ike and the others. No, he was going to survive on his own, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He peeked back into the window once the footsteps disappeared, then snatched his robe off a nearby table. He pulled it on quickly, and started to sneak away.

A certain burly blue haired mercenary stepped in front of him. "Soren, where do you think you're going?"

Soren paused, looked up into Ike's concerned yet firm eyes. He quickly looked away, then shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears of regret. He couldn't speak; he would burst out crying. And he was not about to do that in front of Ike.

"Soren." Ike said again, taking Soren's chin in his hand so he could look into his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"What are you, my father!?" Soren shouted, swatting his hand away. Ike flinched as though someone had slapped him in the face. "Maybe there's a reason I'm sneaking away! So leave me alone!" He stormed past Ike, tears flooding his vision. He couldn't let Ike see this side of him.

"Soren, wait." Ike ordered, turning towards him. Soren didn't wait. He bolted. "Wait!" Ike shouted again, giving chase. Still, Soren kept running. He knew that if he even paused, Ike would catch him. And Soren was not going to let him. He ran straight for the forest. Straight to the path of broken trees he had broken. He could sense the hesitance coming from Ike. "Soren! Stop running!"

Soren ran straight into the path. He knew what truly went that way. Him. And if Ike was afraid of his true self, then he couldn't be around him. So... perhaps he could find a cave to hide in until Ike left him be.

Soren glanced over his shoulder. Ike was still following. Soren suddenly tripped over a stone, giving Ike enough time to pounce on him. They were deep enough that no one would interrupt them.

"Get off me!" Soren shouted, squirming under Ike's weight. Ike poked him right in between his shoulder blades, making Soren squirm more.

"Why are you-" He suddenly saw Soren's tear-stricken face. Soren looked away quickly, trying not to cry. Ike got off Soren. But when he tried to run, Ike grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Soren, seeing no other choice, begun to cry into Ike's chest, feeling like a child.

"I'm sorry!" Soren choked out. "I'm so sorry!"

"About what?" Ike asked.

"I didn't know- it just happened- I'm so sorry- just please don't hate me!" Soren stammered.

"Soren, calm down. I would never hate you." Ike assured him.

"What if I told you-" Soren hesitated. "Nevermind."

"Test me Soren. I promise you; I will not ever hate you." Ike held Soren close, talking with a soft voice.

"What if I told you... that I was that dragon that attacked the village?" Soren whispered. He felt Ike stiffen around him. "I didn't do it on purpose. These people tried to kidnap me, and I panicked... the next thing I knew, I was a dragon, blood and debris was everywhere. I didn't even understand. I came to my senses and was... was horrified. I'm only a danger to you."

"If that's it... um..." Ike pulled Soren closer.

"There's one more thing." Soren interrupted. "My parents... my mother is princess Almedha... and my father... he's prince... well... he's the Mad King. King Ashnard."

Ike was silent for a moment. "Well... that doesn't matter to me, because for your first example, you were confused and panicked, and had no idea what was going on. And two, who your parents are doesn't matter, because you aren't anything like them."

"But what if I hurt you?" Soren asked quietly. "What if I transform again?"

"You transformed because you were panicked; why should you be panicked around me? You'd be more than safe." Ike looked into Soren's eyes. "I would protect you with my life. I... I love you, Soren. I always have. Ever since that day I found you. Starving, dying, unable to speak... but still I fell for you. I've never dated anyone. Ever. I always kept you in mind. And when I found you again- er, well, when you found me... I still loved you. It's stupid, I know. I didn't even know if I would ever see you again. I thought you were dead..."

"Ike..." Soren leaned in and kissed Ike lightly. Man was his face red.

"You know, we could try to teach you how to control it..." Ike teased.

"Shut up." Soren put his hand on the back of Ike's neck and pulled his into a deep kiss.

Now, it would stay cute, if not in the fallen trees was Sothe, being wrestled to the ground and kept quiet by Micaiah, who was glad this meant Ike was outta her hair. And Sothe... well... his dreams for the future were crushed. Completely. Like being stabbed. In the heart. And having it ripped- (SOTHE, WE GET IT)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if the last few lines ruined the happy loving feeling. I hope you at least laughed. The story was too depressing to not put something funny at the end. That's like, my thing I like doing.


End file.
